


Ombre, soleil et lune : trois parties d'un tout

by Gabychan



Series: Défis personnels [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Romantic Fluff, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Une vieille légende raconte qu'un fil rouge unissent les âmes soeurs. Hinata se retrouve en plein conflit intérieur. Comment peut-il aimer deux personnes en même temps? Yaoi. Lemon. KageHinaTsuki.Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou, voici la pause défi perso entre deux chapitres de Haikyuu Quest. Aloooors le défi consiste en deux choses : 1- Faire un 3P (chose que je n'aime pas beaucoup), et 2- Rendre l'histoire aussi belle et romantique que possible (parce que je suis fleur bleue et que je le revendique).
> 
> Sinon, niveau couple comme j'aime le KageHina et le TsukiHina, bah, autant concilier les deux, non? Et pour corser la difficulté, rien de tel qu'un soupçon de TsukiKage, un couple dont je ne suis absolument pas fan. Donc laidies et gentlemen, voici une fic KageHinaTsuki avec du lemon (oui, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire un lemon 3P mais il y a un début à tout et c'est mon premier, vous êtes prévenus.) Bonne lecture. :)

" Une vieille légende raconte que les âmes soeurs sont liés par un fil rouge unissant leur doigt. Celui-ci est inaltérable avec le temps et indestructible face à l'adversité. Un amour inconditionnel."

Hinata avait un secret que personne ne savait. Sa famille était maudite depuis des générations, servant de repas aux ombres tapies dans les moindres recoins de ce monde. Seul un coeur et un amour purs pouvait le protéger malheureusement, il se demandait s'il allait survivre assez longtemps car ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment était loin d'être innocent.

Comment pouvait-on aimer deux personnes à la fois? C'était obligé que l'une soit plus aimée que l'autre ou alors ce n'était qu'une simple attirance, il ne le savait pas. Le roux se recroquevilla dans son lit. Tout aurait été si simple si son coeur aurait fait son choix mais malheureusement, il oscilllait d'un coté ou d'un autre, d'une personne à une autre et lorsque celui-ci trouvait enfin son équilibre, une situation idéale se dessinait.

Idéale mais impossible car en plus d'aimer deux hommes, chose taboue dans la société aussi bien parce qu'ils étaient du même sexe que parce qu'ils étaient plusieurs dans l'équation, Hinata savait que les deux objets de son affection se détestaient cordialement. 

Cela le rendait malade et les ombres le savaient. Le roux les sentait, guettant la moindre occasion pour le dévorer. Hinata n'en avait pas parlé à sa mère et il faisait en sorte de garder Natsu à distance, de peur que les ombres ne la visent même s'il savait qu'elle était hors de danger.

Le lendemain, Hinata allait au lycée comme si rien n'était. Il sentait la présence des ombres mais elles se tenaient à distance. Le roux avait pris une décision : il ferait comme d'habitude mais éviterait Kageyama et Tsukishima hors entrainement. C'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire.

Sugawara regardait Hinata durant l'entrainement, celui-ci semblait mettre un peu de distance avec Kageyama et Tsukishima. Ces deux-là semblaient d'ailleurs l'avoir remarqué vu la façon dont ils l'observaient à la dérobée, quoique Tsukishima regardait surtout Hinata et Kageyama. Le vice-capitaine posa un moment les yeux sur les auriculaires de chacun. Il eut un petit sourire. Les divinités avaient vraiment le sens de l'humour, réunir chaque partie d'un tout. 

Kageyama profita de la pause pour sortir dehors. Il sentit les forces du soleil l'affaiblir de plus en plus comme si elles puisaient toute son énergie. Sa mère lui avait un jour expliqué que c'était une hérédité familiale. Les membres de sa famille étaient extrêmement sensibles à la lumière, détériorant ainsi leur santé au point qu'ils souffraient d'une anémie qui leur pouvait être fatale. 

C'était pour cette raison que le passeur préférait les jours de pluie au beau temps. D'habitude, il arrivait à y faire face mais là, il avait l'impression que c'était de pire en pire. "Quelle idée ai-je pu avoir d'aller dehors?", maugréa-t-il. 

Il faisait de plus en plus chaud en raison de la venue de l'été. Il s'assit pour reprendre son souffle quand une main se posa doucement sur son épaule. "Ce n'est pas le...moment Tsuki...shima." Son souffle était devenu de plus en plus erratique.

"Justement si. Tu sais très bien ce qui se passerait si jamais je ne le fais pas." 

Le numéro 9 leva la tête en soupirant, il laissa le blond poser doucement les lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait toujours pensé que Tsukishima allait être brutal dans ses baisers, de la même manière qu'il le traitait avec dédain. Pourtant ce fut tout le contraire, c'était à la fois doux et tendre. "Ca va mieux?" 

Kageyama hocha la tête. Seul le contact de Tsukishima le soulageait et pourtant il savait qu'il manquait quelque chose. Des fois, il essayait de se convaincre que c'était par nécessité qu'il laissait faire le numéro 11 mais en réalité il était attiré par lui et par..."On ferait mieux de retourner sur le terrain, sinon Hinata va s'inquiéter." Oui, Hinata. Kageyama se sentait balloté entre le blond et le roux même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi concernant Tsukishima ou si. 

Il se souvint du jour où leur étrange rituel avait commencé. Le passeur était en train de prendre une brique de lait au distributeur quand il fut pris d'une crise d'anémie. Tsukishima était là et l'avait soutenu. Puis il s'était laissé aller dans ses bras et ce ne fut que quelques instants après qu'il avait compris que le blond était en train de l'embrasser. Kageyama avait été trop faible pour le rejeter et, au fond de lui, il avait trouvé ça agréable. 

Il avait aussi senti son énergie revenir. Tsukishima lui avait ensuite expliqué qu'il avait un problème similaire au sien et qu'il était prêt à l'aider. Kageyama ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond était aussi gentil avec lui, ce n'était pas dans son caractère. 

Hinata les observait quand ils rentrèrent dans le gymnase. Il était inquiet, cela se voyait mais il s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer. 

Le roux choisit d'aller discuter un peu avec Nishinoya quand un malaise le prit. Les ombres. Elles sont là. Elles essayent de me dévorer de l'intérieur. Une douleur déchirante le prit dans le ventre au point qu'il se plia en deux. Kei, Tobio, à l'aide! Il s'évanouit.

"Hinata!"

Tsukishima attendit devant l'infirmerie, Kageyama auprès de lui. L'infirmière s'entretenait avec Sugawara-san pendant que les autres membres de l'équipe restaient dans le local. Le blond avait peur, il ne voulait pas qu'Hinata souffre. 

Cela faisait maintenant depuis quelques mois qu'il assumait le fait qu'il était tombé amoureux à la fois du roi et du roux et ce n'était pas dû aux liens qu'ils partageaient tous les trois car Kei avait aussi des anémies comme Tobio mais durant les moments de pleine lune et il était poursuivi par les ombres comme Shouyou pendant les jours de nouvelle lune. D'après ce que son frère lui avait dit, seul un lien assez puissant pouvait le protéger de tout ça, un lien qu'il avait ressenti tout d'abord avec Kageyama puis avec Hinata. 

Pourtant, aussi compliquée que fut leur situation à tous les trois, il les aimait, bien que cela fut étrange au premier abord. Hinata était son parfait opposé et Kageyama lui ressemblait un peu trop, son coté caractériel et borné mis à part. Tobio avait cependant le même comportement asocial que lui. Après tout, ils étaient tous deux des ombres qui s'illuminaient de temps en temps bien que de manière différente grâce à Shouyou. Cela se voyait d'ailleurs sur le terrain.

Que cela soit le soleil qui l'éclairait ou l'ombre qui le dissimulait, tous deux étaient indispensables pour Kei, tel la lune. Cependant, comment leur faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait? Sugawara ouvrit la porte. "Hinata se repose. Vous pouvez prendre vos affaires et les siennes par la même occasion et le rejoindre après." Il prit les mains de Kageyama et de Tsukishima puis les observa avec tendresse. "Les fils sont de moins en moins fins, on dirait. murmura-t-il à voix basse.

\- De quoi tu parles, Sugawara-san?, demanda Kageyama.

\- De rien, fit le vice-capitaine en souriant, je voulais juste voir l'état de vos mains. On y va?"

Hinata leva les yeux pour voir Tsukishima et Kageyama qui le regardaient. C'était étonnant de les voir si inquiets. Ce doit être un rêve. "Je suis à l'infirmerie?

\- Tu t'es évanoui au gymnase. Nous t'avons amené à l'infirmerie et nous sommes retournés au local prendre nos affaires et les tiennes. L'infirmière est partie donc il va falloir bientôt partir." lui expliqua Tsukishima pendant que Kageyama restait silencieux. Ce qu'il avait vu sur le ventre de Shouyou, ces petites ombres qui lui avaient agrippé le ventre, cela ne pouvait pas être possible.

Ah oui c'est vrai, mais comment leur dire que ce sont des ombres qui...Oh non, ça recommence!

"Kageyama, tiens-lui la main pendant que je tiens l'autre."

Celui fit ce qu'il dit, ne comprenant pas la situation. Il vit simplement ces mêmes traces étranges qui tentaient d'attraper le roux. Celles -ci disparurent en même temps, que sa main et celle de Tsukishima touchèrent les siennes. Il sentit aussi un regain d'énergie comme avec...C'est quoi cette histoire? "Tu dois aussi voir les ombres, je pense."lui dit le blond. Kageyama hocha la tête pendant que Hinata fut surpris : "Attends Tsukishima, tu es au courant pour les ombres?

\- J'ai le même problème que toi, tout comme j'ai aussi des crises d'anémie, adressa-t-il à Kageyama, la seule différence est que cela dépend des phases de la lune et la seule chose que je sais, c'est que quand vous êtes près de moi, les douleurs et les malaises disparaissent.

\- C'est pareil pour moi. constata Kageyama.

Hinata se tut. Donc Tobio et Kei se sentent mieux quand ils sont près de moi et c'est pareil pour moi. C'est cool mais ce que je veux, c'est...Des larmes commencèrent à tomber. Kageyama se rapprocha de lui pour les essuyer de ses doigts pendant qu'il sentit Tsukishima l'étreindre par derrière en lui caressant les cheveux. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shouyou?, lui demanda Kei. C'était étrange d'entendre de l'inquiétude dans sa voix monocorde.

Il faut que je leur dise, tant pis.

"Vous allez me t-trouver bizarre et d-dégoûtant mais je...Je, il hoqueta, j-je vous aime tous les deux." Tobio le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer pendant que Kei desserra son étreinte pour se mettre à coté du passeur. "Je vous aime aussi, Shouyou."fit le blond le plus normalement du monde à la grande surprise des deux interréssés. "Hein?, s'exclama Shouyou, mais je pensais que tu détestais..." Il fut médusé quand Kei s'empara des lèvres du passeur à leur grand étonnement. "Je ne pense pas que je l'embrasserai comme ça si je le détestais.", dit-il après avoir rompu le baiser. Il embrassa ensuite Shouyou qui rougit. "Il n'y a qu'un seul pas de la haine à l'amour et je pense que c'est la même chose pour toi, Tobio?" Celui-ci fuit son regard en grognant un oui, les joues rougissantes. "Bon, maintenant que tout est dit, il vaut mieux rentrer. 

\- Justement, il n'y a personne chez moi, fit le numéro 9, donc si vous voulez venir.

\- Ouaiiiis! répondit Shouyou tout sourire.

\- Tu n'aurais pas une idée derrière la tête?, lui demanda Kei un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Tobio rougit légèrement avant de regarder Shouyou. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Kei qui hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

Est-ce moi où j'ai l'impression que je vais me faire dévorer tout cru?pensa le roux.

Les garçons prirent chacun une douche une fois arrivés chez Tobio, Shouyou se regarda dans le miroir. Il se sentait si petit face à ces deux-là. "Est-ce qu'ils vont me trouver beau?

\- Shouyou, tu as fini?

\- Euh, oui. J'arrive." Il enfila le t-shirt et le caleçon que lui avait donné Tobio (et qui furent trop grand pour lui) avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il était le seul habillé. Shouyou les contempla pendant qu'ils lui sourirent affectueusement. Tobio et Kei sont vraiment grands et pourtant ils sont différents, un peu comme la lumière et l'ombre, je crois. Ils sont magnifiques tous les deux alors que moi...Le roux tritura nerveusement les pans du t-shirt quand il sentit Kei le prendre sous les bras pour le mettre sur le lit. "Nous allons te montrer combien nous t'aimons, Shouyou."

Le numéro 10 poussa un cri de surprise quand Tobio le déshabillait sous l'oeil appréciateur de Kei pour ensuite l'étreindre par derrière pendant que le blond lui caressait tendrement ses jambes, en y posant quelques baisers sur les cuisses. Deux mains parcouraient ensuite lentement son torse. Ces mêmes mains qui faisaient des passes et bloquaient des balles. "Mmmm." Shouyou regardait les mains de Kei et de Tobio se mouvoir avec douceur, la main du blond effleurant de temps à autre celle du passeur.

Elles s'arrêtèrent chacun sur un téton qu'elles taquinèrent du pouce avant que Kei en prenne un en bouche. "Anh!" Tobio posa un doux baiser sur sa tempe. "C'est bon, Shouyou?" Celui-ci ne put qu'hocher la tête. Le numéro 9 mit alors trois doigts dans la bouche que Shouyou s'empressa de lécher pendant que Kei continuait à goûter aux bourgeons roses durcis par le plaisir. 

Ils aimèrent tous deux la façon dont Shouyou réagissait, les petits gémissements qu'ils poussaient, la manière dont il rougissait, c'était tellement adorable. Tobio et Kei voulaient lui donner plus de plaisir. Le passeur écarta davantage les jambes du roux en retirant sa main pendant que le blond s'empara de ses lèvres. Shouyou sentit alors un doigt pénétrer son intimité suivi d'un deuxième puis d'un troisième. Kei en profita alors pour descendre plus bas et prendre délicatement son membre en bouche en soupirant de plaisir. "Aaah!" 

Shouyou ne put s'empêcher de crier davantage, la chaleur douce et moite de Kei et les tendres va et vients des doigts de Tobio qui tatonnaient, caressaient, touchaient..."Oooh, Tobio, Kei! Encore! Je...!" Ils arrêtèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. "Hein?

\- Cela serait dommage que tu jouisses trop vite, fit tendrement Kei en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Oui, renchérit Tobio, surtout que tu es prêt." Il souleva légèrement le roux tout en appréciant le spectacle de voir Kei se préparer de son coté. "Tu vas avoir un peu mal, Shouyou, ça ira?"

Celui-ci hocha la tête. "Oui, j'ai confiance en toi, Tobio." Il entra alors lentement en lui, le roux poussa un cri de douleur qui fut effacé par les lèvres de Tobio. Kei l'enveloppa de ses bras en lui embrassant la joue. Le roux rompit le baiser et reprit calmement son souffle pendant qu'il vit le blond desserrer son étreinte pour lui donner un petit baiser ainsi qu'à Tobio avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui pour se positionner. "Je vais te distraire de la douleur.

\- Mais Kei, fit Shouyou inquiet, tu vas avoir mal.

\- Je le sais, répondit le blond, mais...,il descendit en étouffant un gémissement de douleur, j'ai vraiment... envie de t'avoir en moi, il reprit son souffle, voilà, c'est bon."

Kei admira un instant ses deux amants en les regardant amoureusement : "Vous êtes vraiment beaux. A vous voir comme ça, il commença à onduler des hanches, j'ai vraiment l'impression de vous faire l'amour à tous les deux."

Tobio lui sourit en commençant lui aussi à aller et venir en Shouyou. Celui-ci savourait la chaleur de ses deux amants, la dureté de Tobio, l'étroitesse de Kei..,"C'est trop bon, fit-il en souriant, vous êtes si chauds...Ah! Tobio, oui, là! Plus fort!

\- C'est bon pour moi aussi, Shouyou, fit Tobio en donnant un coup de rein plus puissant, tu es si...étroit.

\- C'est pareil pour... moi, répondit Kei, mmm, c'est ça, Shouyou, tu touches au bon endroit...Oh!" Il sentit une main faire des tendres vas et vients sur son membre : "Tobio?

\- Je dois aus..si...m'occuper de toi, Kei."

Ils trouvèrent un rythme appréciant chacun l'autre, puis celui-ci devint de plus en plus rapide au fur et à mesure que les cris, les gémissements et autres murmures emplirent la pièce. Il y eut des mots d'amour tendres puis des noms hurlés avec passion. 

Enfin vint la jouissance qui toucha Shouyou en premier, qui ne put se retenir tant les sensations qu'il ressentait étaient trop fortes, Tobio se déversa en lui lorsqu'il sentit le roux se resserrer autour de lui et Kei macula le ventre du roux et la main du passeur lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur de Shouyou se répandre en lui.

Le blond se retira puis aida Tobio à faire de même pour Shouyou. Le roux s'était endormi avec un sourire de bienheureux. "Je pense que cela a été trop pour lui, dit Kei en souriant tendrement.

Tobio hocha la tête en caressant affectueusement les cheveux du plus petit. "On va se laver? Nous nous occuperons de Shouyou en même temps.

\- C'est d'accord, nettoyons notre petit soleil. Je sens que je vais bien aimer le dorloter.

\- Moi aussi."

Tobio fit couler la baignoire pendant que Kei porta délicatement le roux dans ses bras pour le mettre dans le bain. Celui-ci se passa dans le calme et la douceur puis ils se séchèrent, s'habillèrent et vêtir Shouyou pour enfin quitter la salle de bain. Kei et Tobio posèrent leur petit ami dans les bras avant de le rejoindre pour mieux le caliner.

Le lendemain matin, Shouyou fut surpris de voir deux bras en train de lui étreindre la taille de chaque coté. Aucune ombre ne le poursuivit, il ressentit seulement de l'amour et une bouffée de tendresse en regardant tour à tour les deux visages endormis. "Ce n'était donc pas un rêve?

-Non, fit Kei en ouvrant les yeux, bonjour Shouyou, fit-il en lui embrassant le front pendant que Tobio posa un baiser sur la joue du roux.

\- Bonjour Kei, bonjour Tobio, répondit le roux en leur butinant les lèvres tour à tour.

Tobio ne dit rien mais donna à la place un baiser à ses deux petits amis pour bailler ensuite. Kei et Shouyou lui sourirent affectueusement. Tobio n'était vraiment pas du matin cependant, cela le rendait mignon. "Je vous aime vraiment tous les deux.

\- Nous aussi Shouyou, fit les deux garçons en le calinant, et je t'aime tout autant Tobio, ajouta Kei en lui prenant la main ainsi que celle du roux.

\- Je le sais, moi aussi, fit-il en les serrant toutes les deux.

Ils se préparèrent pour le lycée puis ils partirent, Shouyou prenant la main à chacun.

Durant l'entrainement, Tanaka et Nishinoya observaient le trio qui était en train de discuter. Tsukishima donnait même une bouteille à Hinata pendant que Kageyama tendait une serviette au blond. Ils furent contents de voir que le roux allait mieux, cependant: "Vous ne trouvez pas que Tsukishima s'entend un peu trop bien avec ces deux-là?

\- Ouais, c'est louche."

Sugawara les écouta en ayant un petit rire. S'ils savaient. Il regarda un instant les fils rouges qui liaient leurs auriculaires. Ceux-ci étaient devenus bien visibles. Les fils rouges du destin liait habituellement une personne à une autre mais il existait des exceptions.

Cela dit, avec Hinata et Kageyama, tout était possible donc cela ne l'étonnait pas. Il tendit son auriculaire pour partir en direction de son partenaire. Celui-ci était assis à l'entrée du gymnase. "C'est bien que ces trois-là puissent s'entendre." commenta Daichi en regardant le ciel. Sugawara posa tendrement la main sur la sienne. "Tu y es pour quelque chose?, demanda le capitaine.

\- Non, Daichi, fit le vice-capitaine en lui embrassant tendrement la joue, c'est juste un petit coup de pouce du destin."

**Author's Note:**

> Voila voila...Pffiouu, je sais que les persos sont OOC mais comme je l'ai mentionné, je voulais du romantisme, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Je publierai certainement une fic pour le nouvel an et quoi de mieux qu'un couple classique pour commencer l'année. Je ne vous dis pas lequel mais si vous avez vu mon profil, vous aurez certainement deviné. A bientôt pour le nouvel an et aussi dans le Haikyuu Quest Universe. :)


End file.
